(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image recording apparatus for recording an image by selectively adhering a developer on a recording material using a recording electrode array including a plurality of recording electrodes arranged in a line.
(2) Description of the Related Art
As an image recording apparatus using a recording electrode array as mentioned above, the ones disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Kokai Nos. 57-114156, 57-190964 and 58-33269 are well known. These apparatus are each equipped with a counter electrode opposed to a recording electrode array with a recording material therebetween. Voltages corresponding to image signals are selectively applied to the plurality of recording electrodes, whereby to adhere a magnetic toner onto the recording material. Since such an apparatus requires no photoconductive drum or exposure device, the construction can be simpler and more compact compared with different-type apparatus such as a laser printer. However, this type of image recording apparatus requires high voltages to be applied to the recording electrodes, meaning a high possibility of an electric leakage between the neighboring recording electrodes. Lowering the voltages applied to the electrodes for preventing leakage deteriorates image clearness.
One of the above prior art materials, Japanese Patent Publication Kokai No. 58-33269, discloses a counter electrode array including a plurality of electrode elements, which are respectively opposed to the recording electrodes of the recording electrode array. This construction causes a leakage between the electrode elements of the counter electrode array.
Each image recording apparatus disclosed in the above three publications has the recording electrode array on a fixed sleeve, and the sleeve has a magnet roller therein for transporting a magnetic toner. Such a construction generates toner cloud (floating toner diffused in a smoke which is not involved in recording). Due to the toner cloud, unnecessary floating toner is adhered on the recording material, which causes fogging (black points and other noises printed around letters and pictures) and so lowers the image quality.